Lestrange?
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: Dumbledore kidnapped Haley James Potter at a young age and given to the Potters and the revelation of her birth parents will change everything Haley has ever known. Read to learn the tragic past of this family that has been torn apart and is doing everything they can to put their lives back together after twelve years of there own personal hell.
1. Chapter 1

Haley never felt so angry or so stupid before. She had just blown up her Aunt and ran away from home. Brilliant! Now she had nowhere to go, it was the middle of the night, and there were escaped murderers on the loose somewhere in the area according to the news. Things couldn't get much worse.

She walked until she reached a familiar park. She sat down on a swing and just waited. The Ministry would probably be there any minute to arrest her. Hopefully she could convince them to let her go. Haley was pulled out of her thoughts by the snap of a twig.

Haley stood and reached behind her for her wand but did not draw it in case it was a muggle. She swung around to see a man standing a few meters away.

"I found her!" the stranger shouted. "It's alright Haley. You don't need to fear us."

The man looked familiar but she wasn't able to remember where she had seen him before.

Soon she saw two more people running in her direction. "Who… who are you?" Haley questioned not releasing her wand.

However once the others arrived she realized where she had seen them before.

"My name is Rodolphus," the name said holding his hands in the air in a nonthreatening manner. "And this is my brother Rabastan and my wife Bellatrix."

Haley drew her wand and pointed it at them. "You're the murderers! The ones from the Daily Prophet!"

"Haley, dear, you have no reason to fear us," Bellatrix told her raising her hands like Rodolphus had.

"What do you want with me?"

"Haley, there are things you need to know. Things that we need to tell you. Albus Dumbledore has been lying to you for years! We just want to make it right," Rabastan said sadly.

"No! You're death eaters! You're lying!"

"Haley, please!" Bellatrix gave a heartbreaking beg. "Please come with us!"

"Wha… Why should I?"

Before they could answer Haley heard a shout from behind her. "The Lestranges have Haley!"

Haley turned to see where the shout came from and Rabastan took this opportunity. He summoned her wand and grabbed her causing her to shout in fear. He wasn't hurting her but she hadn't expected it.

"Sorry Haley but we don't have time to argue," Rabastan whispered.

"LET HER GO!" Haley heard a familiar voice yell. She turned her head to see Dumbledore had appeared and beside him were Snape and McGonagall.

"No you bastard!" Rodolphus shouted back to him.

Albus turned to whisper something to Snape. Snape began to approach them.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

'Bella?!' Haley thought to herself.

"It's her Sev! It's her!" Bellatrix replied.

'Sev?! What the hell is going on?'

"What do you mean? It can't be her."

"But it is! I have proof!"

"What proof?"

"After we escaped, I wanted her to have a funeral. To do that I need a death certificate. I used the potion you showed me. I made it perfectly three times but it didn't work. I was using the hairs from her brush! I decided to do a tracking potion instead but that only works when the person uses magic. I worked! It said she was at Hogwarts! That didn't help very much though. So we waited. Tonight it triggered here! She's the only witch here! Sev, it's her!"

"Severus! You were there! You know she's dead!" Albus bellowed.

Snape seemed to be thinking it over. "You're the one that told me she was dead Albus! I never saw anything!"

Haley couldn't hold back anymore, "Who is dead and what am I?" Rabastan was still holding onto her but no one acknowledged that she said anything.

Severus turned to Rabastan and said, "Give her here."

"Severus!" Rodolphus shouted.

"I said give me Haley, Rabastan," Severus said leaving no room for argument.

He released Haley and she went to Snape. Snape looked her in the eyes and crouched down beside her. "Are you alright, Haley?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah, just confused and a little terrified."

"You have no reason to be," Severus whispered. "I know you may not trust me but I want you to be safe. Will you go with me and the Lestranges?"

This surprised Haley, "But… but Dumbledore… he said…"

"Dumbledore is an idiot," Snape snorted. "I mean look at all the danger you are in at school. Please come with us."

Haley gave a short nod, "Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

'Did I just say that?' Haley asked herself. Did she actually just agree to go with Snape, the one person that's been nothing but horrible to her since they met, and three death eaters that escaped from prison and apparently tracked her down for reasons that she still doesn't understand.

"Severus! Bring her here already so we can arrest them!" Albus shouted.

"Hide behind Rodolphus," Severus said.

Haley ran to the Lestranges shocking everyone including herself.

"SEVERUS!" Minerva shouted in shock.

Snape ignored her though. "You did do it! You took my daughter!"

Haley stood behind Rodolphus and Bellatrix came beside her with a sad smile plastered on her face. Bellatrix could see she was confused and terrified so she stroked Haley's cheek and gently said, "It will be alright, sweetheart. You made the right decision."

"You've come to the wrong conclusion my boy! If you let her go with them you are sending her to her death!" Albus shouted. Haley still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Don't lie to me, Albus! We had a deal! You said that you would protect my family if I worked for you!"

"And I tried! I'm sorry! Your daughter's death was out of my control! I did everything I could to protect Comet! It's their fault she's dead!" Albus shouted pointing at the Lestranges. "Don't let them take another child's life! I know you don't like the girl but she deserves better than that!"

"You are the only one that harmed Comet!" shouted Rabastan.

"I would never have done anything to put my daughter in danger," Rodolphus growled.

'So is Comet Snape or Lestrange's daughter?' Haley wondered.

"Just hand over the girl. You've made a mistake. Just leave. Apparate away but leave Haley!" Dumbledore told them.

Bellatrix took Haley's hand in her own and stood up saying, "I will not leave her with you again!" She then whispered, "We're going to apparate away. It won't hurt but it will be uncomfortable the first couple times you do it."

Haley looked at Snape who now stood with them. He gave her a small smile that Haley had never seen before. She looked up to Bellatrix and saw nothing but hope in her eyes. Haley then whispered, "I have no idea what is going on but… I think I trust you. Snape's never lied to me before."

Severus gave a small chuckle and said, "True. I always gave you the horrible truth."

Haley held on tight to Bella's hand causing her heart to flutter. They stood proudly. Snape took Haley's other hand and turned to Rodolphus, "Where are we going?"

He just grabbed Rabastan and Snape's hand and said, "I'm driving."

"No!" Albus yelled causing Haley to finally look at him. "Haley! Come here!" he commanded.

"Haley! Please don't take her!" Minerva shouted.

However it was the next scream that broke her heart. She looked up to see Arthur Weasley holding his wife back from running to them.

"Please! Don't hurt her! She's just a girl!" Molly's shouts were the last thing she heard before having the horrible feeling that she was being pulled through a worm hole.

When they landed Haley let go of Severus and Bellatrix and fell to her knees.

Severus quickly helped her up, "It's a little awkward the first few times."

When Haley was able to stand on her own she looked around the room they landed in. It was a large and beautiful room. "Where are we?"

"Malfoy Manor," Rodolphus answered.

"Malfoy?" Haley questioned in shock and fear.

Bellatrix noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

Haley didn't answer but said, "Why are we here?"

Bella answered, "Well we were staying here until we found you. Narcissa is my sister and the home has protections so no one could find us. Is something wrong?"

Before Haley could answer all three of the Malfoy's entered the room. When they saw Haley they stopped in their tracks.

"Potter?!" Draco asked confused.

Haley tried to hide behind Snape.

"What is she doing here?" Lucius asked in shock.

"I think the better question is," Bellatrix started giving her brother-in-law a glare, "Why is my daughter so afraid of you?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Malfoy's were as stunned at this statement as Haley was.

"Daughter?" Narcissa whispered.

Lucius shook his head, "No, you must have made a mistake."

"There's no mistake," Rodolphus stated firmly.

Haley looked up to Severus, "You think I'm your dead daughter?"

Snape gently took her shoulders in his hands, "We're sure of it."

"But… how… why?" Haley had so many questions going through her mind but couldn't even string together a proper sentence.

"What makes you think Potter's Comet?" Draco asked the question everyone that didn't know was wondering.

"After we escaped from Azkaban Bella wanted tried to make a death certificate but it didn't work. That means the person wasn't dead so she used a tracking potion with the hairs from Comets brush. That type of tracker only shows where someone is when they use magic. It said she was at Hogwarts so we waited and tonight it showed that she did accidently magic in Little Whinging. Haley is the only witch in the area. At the least the only one around Comet's age that did magic tonight," Rodolphus explained.

"Now back to my question," Bellatrix growled, "Why is my daughter afraid of you?"

Narcissa shrugged not knowing the answer but Lucius and Draco looked very uncomfortable.

"What did you two do to her?" Rabastan asked exasperated.

"Draco's been bullying Haley since they started school," Snape informed them, "I don't know what's got up Lucius' crawl though."

"We don't have the best history," Lucius told them calmly.

Bella turned to Haley, "Do you mind explaining what he means?"

"Um…"

"Don't worry, Haley, he won't hurt you. Tell your mother what happened," Severus told her kindly.

"Well, I sort of had him accidently free his house elf that attacked me with a bludger as an attempt to save my life and he tried to kill me in return but Dobby through him down a flight of stairs."

"Kill you?" Bella asked in a dead whisper. "Why do you think he was trying to kill you?"

"He said part of a spell before Dobby cut him off. I later did a little research. I now know what Avada means."

Bella turned to Lucius and raised her wand. "You almost killed my daughter!"

"I didn't know! Bella, I am so sorry!" he pleaded.

Bella took a deep breath and lowered her wand. Snape smirked, "Azkaban made you soft?"

"No I just don't want Draco to become fatherless even if his fathers a son of a…"

"Whoa!" Rodolphus cut her off looking at the children.

"Oh please! Comet's twelve not six. I think she's heard enough cuss words to be desensitized," Bella rolled her eyes.

Snape nodded and grimly said, "I have no doubt of it with her relatives."

"What do you mean?" Rabastan asked.

Snape sighed and looked down at Haley for a moment. He then turned back to the others and said, "I don't know anything for sure but every year Minerva tells the Headmaster suspicions at the first and last staff meeting of the year."

"What does she say?" Bella asked not taking her eyes of her daughter who kept her head down.

"That she doesn't want Haley to go back to Petunia's because she fears she is being abused. Haley however, would never speak of it," Snape told them.

They stared that the girl who was once again hiding behind Severus.

"Oh, my poor girl!" Bellatrix crossed over to the shy girl and pulled her into a hug.

Haley was so stunned that she didn't hug back.

"What did those bastards do to our daughter?" Rodolphus growled.

Once Bellatrix let Haley go she quietly said, "Can I ask a question?"

"Of course, honey," Bella encouraged.

"Whose daughter am I?"

There were several chuckles but Rodolphus answered, "I cannot have children of my own so to have a child Bella and I turned to one of our best childhood friends, Severus, to be a secondary father. He is your biological father but we are both technically your dads and obviously Bella is your biological mother."

Haley just nodded.

"Now back to our previous discussion," Rodolphus continued looking at Severus again, "What did those horrible muggles do to my daughter?"

"I don't know but Minerva believed that she was being starved because she always came back to school much skinnier than she was when she left. At the beginning of last year she swore that she saw bruises on her arms but Dumbledore assured everyone that Haley was perfectly safe."

"He's behind everything," Rabastan growled.

"So what exactly happened that night?" Rodolphus questioned.

Snape ran a hand over his face before answering, "When I realized that the Aurors wanted us dead I went to Dumbledore. He promised to do everything he could to protect you. In return I needed to work for him. I was meant to be a spy for him against the Dark Lord. I was then called to a death eater meeting. I went and he told me that he was going to get you to pack up and wait for me. He was supposed to move us to a safe house. When I got back then house was half destroyed. I tried to run upstairs to the nursery but Albus grabbed me and said I didn't want to see what was left of her room. I trusted him and he helped me grieve. He told me that the Aurors came to the house to try to take us in and you fought against them. He told me you killed seven Aurors and that you were going to go away for a long time even if we convinced them we weren't death eaters. He said that Comet died by Rodolphus' spell being redirected by an Aurors shield. He said that he was able to convince them with memory proof that I became a spy for the light side of the war."

"None of that's true!" Rabastan yelled in angry.

"What actually happened?" Snape asked.

Bellatrix held Haley close as she explained, "We were waiting for you to come home when the door blew off the hinges. Comet wasn't even upstairs. She woke up and started crying so I was holding her downstairs. Dumbledore and a bunch of Aurors burst into the room. It all went black when I woke up we were in a holding cell at the ministry. When Dumbledore came to our cell I asked where you were and he said that you sold us out and got out on a plea bargain. I didn't believe him so I asked him to give Comet to you, figuring the ministry had her since they had us. He then said that when I was hit by a stunner I dropped her and she hit her head."

By the end of her story she was wiping tears from her eyes.

"So," Draco but in, "Haley is Comet. The Headmaster lied to us all and kidnapped her. He let her be abused and let us all hate her."

Severus nodded, "That sounds about right."

"My life has more drama than an episode of One Tree Hill," Haley muttered out loud much to everyone's confusion. "Muggle thing," Haley clarified.

A couple people nodded.

"Why don't we all sit down?" Lucius offered.

Bella led Haley to a couch where she was sandwiched between Bella and Rodolphus. Snape sat on the other side of Bella so Haley a familiar face nearby.

"So Com… um… Haley, why did you do magic tonight?" Snape asked before getting hit in the chest by Bella. "It's a valid question! I mean it is against the rules and I highly doubt she wants to get kicked out of school."

"I had a problem and lost control," Haley told them shyly.

"What problem?" Rodolphus asked taking her cold hand in his own.

Haley shrugged, "It doesn't really matter anymore."

"Of course it does," Bella assured her.

Haley shrugged again and said, "Well, my Uncle Vernon's sister was visiting and she was disrespecting my… uh… James and Lily. I was used to her being mean to me but I thought they were my parents. I lost control and accidently blew her up like a balloon."

Bella held Haley around her waist and Snape grabbed Haley's other cold hand and rested it on Bella's lap.

"What did she say that was so bad?" Draco wondered aloud causing his mother to cuff him over the head for lack of tact.

"She called James a drunk that deserved death and… She said, 'If there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup'."

"There's nothing wrong with you or your mother," Rabastan growled.

"She also implied that they should drown me in the river like she does with runt puppies."

Bella snarled, "If she comes near you I will blow her up in a much different sense."

"Now what?" Lucius asked.

"We can't stay here. It could get you in trouble," Rodolphus stated.

Lucius shook his head, "I don't care about that. You're family. Plus I kinda owe Haley."

Haley gave him a small smile.

"We could go with them," Draco blurted out.

"But that would take you away from everything you love," Narcissa reminded him.

"I don't mind. Plus I kinda owe Haley," Draco said with a cocky grin making several people laugh.

"We could just pack up and leave," Lucius said with a satisfied smile.

"No more crazy Headmasters," Snape said.

"No more dementors," Rabastan dreamed aloud.

"No more Aurors," Rodolphus stated.

"No more Fudge," Lucius added.

"No more people trying to murder me?" Haley half added half asked.

Everyone stared at her.

"Yes definitely no more of that," Bella said firmly.

Lucius raising his hands in an innocent manner said, "Never again."

"Well I assumed you wouldn't but you're not the only person that's ever tried to off me."

"You'll need to explain that to us one day," Rodolphus told her.


	4. Chapter 4

_"__Well I assumed you wouldn't but you're not the only person that's ever tried to off me."_

_"__You'll need to explain that to us one day," Rodolphus told her._

"I'd actually like it if you explained that one right now actually," Bellatrix said firmly.

"It's a long story," Haley told her.

"We'll make time," Bella stated leaving no room for arguments.

"Well my first year Hogwarts we had Professor Quirrel as our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Haley started.

"Oh yeah," Draco said thinking back. "I wonder whatever happened to him."

"I killed him," Haley said simply.

Everyone stared at her except Snape who knew most of the story.

"You see I learned that there was something hidden in the school. I also learned that somebody was trying to steal it. Now at the time I thought it was Snape because as Quirrel stated, 'He made himself so unlikeable,' plus when someone was trying to hex me off my broom in my first Quiddich game Hermione looked into the stands and saw him muttering a spell. So she rushed up there and…"

Snape cut her off, "Wait a second! Granger set me on fire, didn't she?!"

Haley giggled, "Yep, she thought you were trying to kill me and needed to break your eye contact. However she knocked the real person hexing my broom on the way and still saved my life. Anyways no one believed us when we said that someone was trying to steal it so we went to stop the thief ourselves. Ron, Hermione, and I got past the three headed dog, dropped through the trapdoor, landed in a pit of Devil's Snare, set it on fire when Hermione remembered she's a witch, and caught a flying key on a broom. Then Ron got knocked out on the chess board so we had to continue without him. The troll was already unconscious so we continued to a potions riddle but there was only enough potion for one person to go through so I went alone. In the next room I found Quirrel looking in the Mirror of Erised trying to get the stone. He told me about how he was the one trying to kill me. Then he took off his turban and showed me that he had Voldemort on the back of his head."

"That half-blood hypocritical bastard's still alive!" Rabastan growled.

"Kinda. He has no body at the moment. Well I got the stone before he did and he tried choking me to get it but at my touch his skin would burn and so would my scar. He ended up so badly burned that Voldemort fled his body and he died. Didn't see Voldemort again until the end to second year when a piece of him from inside a diary," Haley looked at Lucius, "Possessed my friend and tried to kill her in the Chamber of Secrets. I tried to tell Professor Lockhart that I knew where the Chamber was but he tried to obliviate Ron and me. So I disarmed him and we forced him into the chamber with us. But when we were in there he stole Ron's broken wand, obliviated himself, and caused a cave in. Ron and I were on opposite sides of it so I had to find Ginny alone. Which I did. I also killed the monster which was fifty foot basilisk and destroyed that stupid diary."

Draco smirked, "That explains Lockhart's disappearance as well."

"I have rotten luck with Professors. Now Dumbledore and McGonagall are probably going insane."

"The whole wizarding world will be looking for you," Snape said grimly.

"If we all leave they'll hunt us down," Lucius told them.

"And what about Haley and Draco," Narcissa said rationally. "Living on the run is no kind of life for them. They need school."

"But if she goes back Dumbledore will have her!" Rodolphus argued.

"We can homeschool her," Severus stated.

"The first time she does a spell Aurors will be all over you guys," Lucius said.

"What if I stay with you over the summer and go back in fall?" Haley asked.

"What about Dumbledore?" Bella asked.

"I can take care of myself. Plus Draco will be there."

"But if you go there how will we get you back?" Severus asked. "I'm a fugitive now. I can't go back."

"I'll run away or you'll kidnap me again."

Haley stated this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And for the summer we can go far away for a while so if Aurors come here Lucius won't get in trouble. We can change my appearance a little and no one will know the better. Besides everyone probably thinks I'm locked in a dungeon or something. No one would believe I willingly stayed with you."

They all stared at her.

"How are you not a Slytherin?" Snape asked.

"I persuaded the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin. However Slytherin was it's original choice."


End file.
